


Todo en la vida es sueño.

by aurembiaux



Series: Despertar en un sueño [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Infidelity, Kissing, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unusual Pairings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de drabbles situados en el verse de "Despertar en un sueño".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1995

Cuando el Impala se detuvo a su lado, Castiel estuvo a punto de arrodillarse y rezar dando gracias.

No es que le importara caminar; de hecho, lo consideraba una actividad sumamente saludable. Pero una cosa era caminar, y otra recorrer varios kilómetros cargado con una mochila a punto de reventar, mientras a su alrededor crecía la noche y las nubes amenazaban tormenta.

Lo cual era, hablando en un lenguaje que Castiel usualmente no se permitía a sí mismo, una auténtica mierda.

Pero aquel coche negro se estaba parando, de modo que el conductor debía haber sentido compasión por él. Naturalmente, Castiel sabía que hacer autostop era, además de ilegal, peligroso, pero caminar a oscuras bajo una tormenta tampoco parecía particularmente sensato. Además, el chaval que conducía el coche no daba la impresión de ser ningún criminal. Definitivamente tenía aspecto de ser uno de esos adolescentes que se meten en problemas, pero no de ser peligroso.

O eso esperaba. Porque iba a subir a ese coche.

\- Hola –saludó el conductor, acercándose a la ventanilla del copiloto y sonriendo a Castiel-. ¿Hacia dónde vas?

\- Lawrence.

\- Genial, yo también voy allí-. Le abrió la puerta y extendió la mano cuando Castiel se sentó junto a él-. Dean –se presentó.

\- Castiel –replicó éste estrechando la mano que se le ofrecía.

\- Encantado-. Dean puso en marcha el coche y le dirigió una media sonrisa amigable-. Bueno, Castiel, ¿qué hacías caminando por la carretera a estas horas?

El aludido torció el gesto.

\- En teoría, deberían haber venido a recogerme, pero mi hermano Zachariah ha retenido al chofer, y la hora era demasiado avanzada como para coger un autobús.

\- Mhm. ¿Eres del Saint Eustace?

\- En efecto. ¿Has reconocido el uniforme? –adivinó.

\- Ajá. He vivido toda la vida en Lawrence, así que no era difícil. Al fin y al cabo, sólo está vuestro colegio y nuestro instituto.

Castiel se calló lo que decían siempre sus compañeros de clase de los chicos del instituto. Dean estaba siendo muy amable.

\- Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo súbitamente el conductor.

\- Por supuesto.

Dean lo miró de reojo.

\- ¿Cómo es estar en un colegio en el que no hay chicas? Tiene que ser rarísimo.

Castiel se encogió de hombros.

\- No he conocido otra cosa, de modo que no me siento capaz de responder.

\- Claro. Pero no sé, tío, me sigue pareciendo raro. Quiero decir, ¿cómo os liáis con ellas, pues?

Castiel carraspeó, incómodo. Consideró mentir, pero sabía que no estaba bien. Además, nunca había tenido gran habilidad haciéndolo.

\- En realidad no... no te sé decir...

Dean lo miró con asombro.

\- Oh, vamos. Eres un tipo atractivo, Castiel Y debes de tener mi edad, ¿no? ¿Dieciséis?

\- Diecisiete –admitió el otro, sonrojándose ligeramente.

\- Pues mejor me lo pones-. Dean sacudió la cabeza-. Ya sé que en ese colegio os lavan la cabeza, pero, ¿no serás de los que no piensan acercarse a una mujer hasta el matrimonio, verdad? Porque, permíteme decírtelo, lo vais a hacer mal. Es una cuestión de práctica.

Castiel se removió, incómodo.

\- Simplemente no he tenido ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Ya-. Dean aún parecía escéptico-. Bueno, entiendo que lo de ser sólo tíos en clase dificulta las cosas, pero no es irremediable. Siempre puedes probar con chicas que conozcas en fiestas. O con las de la parroquia-. Le lanzó una sonrisa torcida y sucia-. Te garantizo por experiencia que las chicas de la parroquia están deseando cometer toda clase de pecados.

El otro se aclaró la garganta y trató de no poner cara a aquellas chicas; las conocía desde la infancia.

\- No voy a muchas fiestas –admitió en cambio-. Bueno, si he de ser sincero, simplemente no voy a fiestas.

Dean chasqueó la lengua.

\- Ésa es la clave del problema, está claro-. Estaban llegando al pueblo, de modo que el tema cambió súbitamente al preguntarle-: ¿Dónde te dejo?

\- Ah-. Castiel se encogió de hombros-. Me basta con llegar a la estación de autobús. Mi casa no está lejos.

\- De acuerdo.

Lawrence era una ciudad pequeña, de modo que el camino hasta la estación no fue largo. Dean y Castiel no volvieron a hablar durante el viaje, pero el silencio que siguió a la conversación no fue en absoluto incómodo, a pesar de todo. De hecho, Castiel se sorprendió pensando que se sentía más a gusto junto a Dean que junto a muchos de sus compañeros.

\- Hemos llegado –anunció Dean, un tanto innecesariamente, mientras aparcaba el coche.

\- Sí-. Castiel cogió su mochila y se liberó del cinturón de seguridad-. Esto... te estoy muy agradecido por...

Dean le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

\- No ha sido nada, hombre. Espero que no te mojes en el camino a casa.

\- No creo que me sea posible mantenerme seco –replicó Castiel mirando al cielo, pero abrió la puerta y salió de coche de todos modos-. En cualquier caso, me gustaría darte de nuevo las gracias, Dean-. Concluyó cerrando la puerta.

Apenas había avanzado unos metros cuando oyó que el otro adolescente le llamaba.

\- ¡Ey!¡Cas!

Se volvió hacia él, un tanto extrañado por la abreviatura.

\- ¿Sí?

Sonriendo, Dean le tendió un pedazo de papel con algo escrito.

\- Escucha, el viernes voy a ir a una fiesta con algunos amigos. Si quieres unirte a nosotros, llámame-. Le guiñó un ojo-. No creo que sea una gran fiesta, pero al menos habrá chicas.


	2. Chapter 2

1994

El taller era nuevo, por lo que al principio Bobby no le dio importancia al hombre que se detuvo a mirar el cartel. Genial, pensó. Haznos propaganda.

Fue al alzar de nuevo la cabeza al cabo de veinte minutos cuando se preocupó. El hombre continuaba allí, apoyado sobre el lateral de un coche, observando el taller con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Eso era... raro. ¿Quién sería ese tipo?

Tras un rato más de observación, Bobby se encogió de hombros, se puso la chaqueta y salió a su encuentro. Era el único modo de averiguar qué quería.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? –preguntó acercándose.

El otro sonrió y descruzó los brazos.

\- Ya lo ha hecho –replicó, y extendió la mano en su dirección-. John Winchester.

\- Bobby Singer-. Reflexionó un momento, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Winchester? El nombre me suena, pero no sé...

\- Era el nombre del taller, hace treinta años-. John señaló el edificio con la barbilla-. Mi padre era el dueño.

\- Ah, claro. Oí algo de eso-. Lo miró con curiosidad-. Cerró cuando pusieron el concesionario de los Hell, ¿verdad?

Winchester asintió.

\- Que ya no va tan bien como antes –añadió con lúgubre satisfacción.

Bobby lo dejó pasar; estaba claro que ahí había una historia personal.

\- Bueno, he de decir que es un buen taller –dijo con amabilidad-. Creo que se puede trabajar muy bien aquí.

\- Oh, sí-. Los ojos de John recorrieron con cariño las líneas del edificio-. Mi familia lo tuvo durante generaciones, y nunca le dio ningún problema.

Bobby se rascó la barba y dudó.

\- Lo invitaría a pasar –dijo, vacilante-, pero mi mujer está enferma. Realmente no es el mejor momento para tener invitados.

Winchester sacudió la cabeza.

\- No hay necesidad. Sólo quería verlo de nuevo en funcionamiento-. Le tendió la mano a Bobby-. Pásese algún día por el Crossroads, el bar que hay al lado del ayuntamiento. Todos los gastos pagados, lo prometo.

Bobby parpadeó.

\- Este lugar significa mucho para usted, ¿verdad?

John se encogió de hombros.

\- Podía haber significado más, pero no me dejaron-. Abrió la puerta de su coche y subió al vehículo-. Nos vemos en el Crossroads –se despidió antes de arrancar.


	3. Chapter 3

1995

Comenzó con un sueño.

Sinceramente, apenas podía recordar en qué había consistido. Pero cuando Castiel se despertó, jadeando y con una mano cubriendo su erección, supo que en sus sueños la mano era de Dean.

Mierda. De verdad le estaba sucediendo.

Naturalmente que había notado lo que estaba pasando; Castiel admitía, incluso ante sí mismo, ser un tanto ingenuo, pero en absoluto era tonto. El modo en que apenas podía despegar sus ojos de Dean, el hecho de que oír su voz le hiciera estremecer, el vuelco que daba su corazón cada vez que el otro le tocaba. Castiel reprimía, por pura necesidad, su lujuria, pero estaba familiarizada con ella. Deseaba a Dean.

Hasta el punto de soñar con él, al parecer.

Castiel suspiró e introdujo la mano bajo sus calzoncillos. El problema, reflexionó mientras se acariciaba perezosamente, era que Dean no era un ser anónimo, ni mucho menos. Era, con diferencia, la persona a la que más cercano se sentía; estaban sus hermanos, por supuesto, pero su relación ellos era... particular, y no demasiado cálida, exceptuando tal vez a Balthazar y Anna, que en cualquier caso estaban lejos. Tampoco ninguno de sus compañeros de clase tenía con él una relación comparable al lazo que había formado con Dean en apenas unos meses.

Parte de la diferencia se debía a que Dean era tan... distinto. Castiel había sido criado en el estricto cumplimiento de las normas que su padre había diseñado para sus hijos, un credo asfixiante y hasta inhumano, a veces. Que padre desapareciera siete años atrás no significaba nada a los ojos de sus hermanos mayores, al parecer. Su plan y sus reglas continuaban siendo el camino por el que las vidas de Castiel y los otros discurrían.

No es que sus hermanos no se hubiera rebelado; exceptuando a Michael, Raphael y Zachariah, cada uno había hallado su manera de desafiar las enseñanzas recibidas en casa. Uriel encontraba auténtico deleite en los hallazgos científicos que se contradecían con el texto bíblico. Gabriel había participado en películas porno. Balthazar celebraba fiestas míticas que parecía inspiradas en Gomorra o en la Roma imperial. Anna practicaba el budismo. Rachel estaba saliendo con un hippie revolucionario llamado Inias. Lucifer... ni siquiera iba a entrar ahí.

Castiel era bisexual.

En realidad nunca había sabido si era rebeldía, una respuesta a la privación sexual en que vivía o algo que tomara raíces en lo más hondo de su ser. No estaba seguro, pero lo tenía muy claro. Le gustaban las mujeres, y los hombres también. Fácil.

Había sido fácil, al menos, hasta que el hombre que había abierto sus ojos a un mundo nuevo y le provocaba una lujuria impropia resultaba ser, por desgracia, estricta y exuberantemente heterosexual.

Cas suspiró y comenzó a mover la mano. Dean era... bueno, era como un pecado caminante, sonriente y amigable. Le animaba a hacer novillos; no lo había conseguido, pero la verdad era que su ritmo de estudio estaba decreciendo de un modo alarmante. Le provocaba para que bebiera o fumara, y Castiel, curioso, no sabía resistirse. Le buscaba chicas con las que pudiera tener algo, y... en fin, eso todavía no había ido demasiado bien. No era que Cas no quisiera, pero estaba un tanto falto de práctica. Dean siempre sacudía la cabeza, se metía amigablemente con él y le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda declarando que no pasaba nada, que ya lo conseguiría la próxima vez.

En algún momento, Castiel comenzó a desear que la mano de Dean no se apartara de su espalda.

Dean. Sus ojos verdes. Cada vez que Cas cerraba los ojos podía verlos; las miradas que compartían lo electrizaban. Su pelo, que parecía tan increíblemente suave que tenía que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para no ceder a la tentación de acariciárselo. Sus manos, fuertes y hábiles. La corta barba que quería sentir contra su piel. La boca, esa boca que Castiel casi podía sentir en sus labios, en su pecho, en...

Terminó.

Cas quedó tendido en la cama, todavía con la mano en los calzoncillos y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Dean. Dean era últimamente todo lo en que podía pensar, despierto y dormido. Y ahora, al parecer, también mientras se masturbaba.

Tenía un problema. Tenía un maldito problema.

Porque nunca le iba a corresponder.


	4. Chapter 4

1973

\- ¡Mary!¡Eh, Mary!

Mary Campbell se detuvo en la puerta de su jardín, sorprendida, y lo buscó con la mirada. Aquella voz...

\- Azazel –dijo cuando lo vio. Cruzó la puerta y avanzó hacia él, asombrada, pero sonriendo-. No sabía que hubieras vuelto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Volví ayer –replicó. La observó atentamente, como queriendo absorber los cambios que se había producido en ella durante sus dos años de ausencia-. ¿Cómo estás, Mary?

\- Bien, muy bien-. Ella le apretó el brazo con afecto-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te ha ido en la universidad?

\- Genial-. Azazel sonrió, satisfecho-. He sacado buenas notas, y tendré que volver allí la semana que viene porque me han ofrecido ayudar a un profesor. Bueno, es más bien explotación encubierta, ya sabes, pero también es una buena forma de conocer a gente importante-. Ella asintió, y él se inclinó para apartarle un mechón de pelo que pendía entre sus ojos-. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sigues por aquí?

Mary asintió de nuevo.

\- Sí, así es. Ayudando en el bar.

\- Claro-. Azazel pareció dudar un segundo-. Yo, uhm... no tienes que trabajar allí esta noche, ¿verdad?

\- No, iba a salir.

Azazel se encogió de hombros.

\- Sólo estaba pensando... en fin, si te apetece, podríamos ir a tomar algo. ¿Qué me dices?

Mary vaciló.

\- En realidad, he quedado. Con... con mi novio.

\- Ah-. Pareció incómodo, pero no sorprendido. Mary siempre había sido popular entre los chicos de Lawrence. Azazel esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada-. Bueno, y ¿quién es el afortunado? ¿Lo conozco?

Ella cerró un instante los ojos. Mierda, en el momento en que el nombre abandonara sus labios, aquello iba a ser...

\- John Winchester –dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Ya me has oído –replicó, tensa.

El otro sacudió la cabeza.

\- John Winchester –escupió-. Me voy un tiempo y te encuentro saliendo con... ¿John Winchester? –casi gritó, incrédulo.

Mary se irguió, a la defensiva.

\- ¿Un tiempo? Has estado fuera dos años. ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera entretanto? ¿Ganchillo?

\- Yo nunca te he pedido que hicieras ganchillo, maldita sea. Ni siquiera... bueno, ni siquiera tenía derecho a pedirte que esperaras, y no lo he hecho, tampoco. Pero, ¿John Winchester? Mary, incluso si no supieras lo que siento por ti, como amigo solamente... ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto?

Mary comenzaba a enfadarse.

\- Tú estabas en Darmouth, conociendo a gente importante y todo eso –replicó, algo cortante-. Yo estaba aquí, y John también. Y cuando volvió de la guerra, él era... distinto.

\- ¿Distinto? –Azazel hizo un gesto de desdén-. La gente como John no cambia nunca. Todo lo que puedes encontrar en él es risas, cervezas, los mismos discos de siempre, y una chica distinta cada noche. Ni siquiera sé cómo puedes considerarte su novia. No ha tenido novia en su vida.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- Antes era así, y sabes que yo tampoco le soportaba. Pero la guerra lo ha cambiado. Sí, están las risas, las cervezas, y la música... pero es diferente. Lo que ha visto le ha hecho pensar, Azazel. De veras, no es el mismo idiota de antes.

Él bufó.

\- Ya verás como sí. Tal vez parezca que vais en serio, pero ya me dirás cuánto tarda en romper contigo.

Mary dudó, pero decidió que era mejor decirlo todo.

\- Pues espero que bastante –replicó, alzando la mano con el dorso vuelto hacia Azazel para que éste viera el anillo-. Porque me ha pedido que me case con él.


	5. Chapter 5

1995

Cas estuvo a punto de caer cuando llegó a las escaleras del porche.

\- Vamos, Cas –dijo Dean, en tono alentador, y le ayudó a recuperar la verticalidad-. Ya casi estamos.

\- Mhm.

Cas lo logró, aunque fuera sobre piernas inestables, y se amoldó, maleable, al costado de Dean. Éste lo sujetó con una mano, mientras buscaba la llave con la otra. Él tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones.

\- ¿Dean?

\- ¿Sí? –preguntó, al tiempo que conseguía por fin abrir la puerta. Se volvió hacia Castiel y vio que sus ojos azules estaban abiertos y muy, muy cerca.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó el otro.

\- En mi casa. No iba dejarte tirado.

\- Ah. Gracias.

\- De nada. Ahora camina, anda. No, hacia allí no... las escaleras, venga. Eso es, un pie detrás del otro. Muy bien, ahora vamos a la ducha.

\- ¿A la ducha? ¿Por qué?

Dean suspiró y le respondió en voz baja; cuanta menos atención atrajeran, mejor.

\- Porque te has vomitado encima, tío. ¿No te acuerdas?

Cas lo pensó.

\- No –admitió, y no pareció importarte demasiado. En fin, eso era lo genial del alcohol. Nada parecía importar demasiado.

\- Bueno, entra –susurró Dean, empujándole hacia dentro y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Castiel se tambaleó peligrosamente de nuevo, y Dean lo hizo sentar en la taza del váter.

\- No vas a poder desnudarte solo, ¿verdad? –concluyó tras observarlo fijamente.

Cas se limitó a apoyar la cabeza contra la pared y musitar algo incomprensible.

\- Sí, ya veo que no-. Suspiró y se agachó para ayudarle-. En fin, espero que no recuerdes esto mañana.

No parecía probable; el mayor de los dos amigos mantuvo un tarareo inconstante durante los siguientes cinco minutos, permitiendo obedientemente que Dean lo despojara de sus ropas y permaneciendo sentado mientras el otro quedaba desnudo a su vez. Tampoco opuso mayor resistencia a ser arrastrado bajo la ducha, aunque gruñó ante el impacto del agua fría.

\- Shhh –dijo Dean, al tiempo que manipulaba el grifo para lograr calor, y Cas pareció conformarse. Tomando el jabón entro sus mano, comenzó a darle un repaso rápido buscando librarse del olor a vómito, y el otro, relajando súbitamente los músculos ante su contacto, pareció derretirse bajo sus manos. Dean tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza para apartar el pensamiento que trajo consigo la palabra "derretir". Chocolate, negro y dulce chocolate, derritiéndose por el cuerpo de Cas, listo para ser recogido y saboreado por su lengua...

Joder, no. No podía pensar esas cosas. No de su inocente y virginal mejor amigo.

Pero era difícil no pensarlas. Mierda, era cada vez más y más difícil. Al principio le había confundido extraordinariamente aquella atracción (por Dios, era Dean Winchester, su nombre era conocido entre las mujeres en todo el estado de Kansas), pero luego había asumido que una cierta curiosidad era razonable. Al fin y al cabo, ya sabía lo que podía disfrutar del sexo con las chicas, de modo que era lógico plantearse otros horizontes. Sólo por probar.

Y si tenía que probar... pues no era tan raro sentirse atraído por su mejor amigo, que además resultaba ser innegablemente sexy, ¿no?

No. No, no, no. Curso de pensamiento erróneo de nuevo. No podía intentar nada con Cas. No era buena idea, y no creía que éste apreciara su interés.

Justo en aquel momento, Dean alcanzó el pelo de su amigo, que, había admitirlo, no estaba sucio, más allá de una leve sudor, pero que siempre había querido sentir bajo sus dedos. Cas emitió un gemidillo adorable y se restregó contra su mano. Dean tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener su propio gemido, y casi se le cortó la respiración cuando Castiel abrió sus increíbles ojos azules y los fijó en los suyos. Sintiendo que si seguía mirándole así cometería una locura, Dean bajó la mirada y casi saltó al comprender su error. Ambos estaban terrible, enormemente excitados.

Subrayaba lo de enorme. Joder con las proporciones de Cas.

El calor, se dijo desesperado. El calor, el agua, la piel de Cas bajo sus dedos, oírlo gemir bajo sus cuidados, lo muy, pero que muy bueno que el hombre ante él estaba...

De pronto, las manos de Castiel le tomaron por las caderas antes de deslizarse lentamente pero si pausa por sus costados. Dean contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos cuando sintió cómo una de ellas ascendía por su cuello, se demoraba en la mandíbula, y terminaba anidando en su mejilla. No lo mires, se dijo. No lo mires, o...

\- Dean –dijo Cas, sin aliento, y el otro hombre levantó la mirada. Castiel lo observaba fijamente, como si lo viera por primera vez, como si no hubiera visto nada similar en su vida. Dean tragó saliva y los ojos del castaño siguieron el movimiento de su garganta; él, a su vez, fijó la mirada en los labios de Cas.

Y luego, no sabía cómo, se estaban besando.

Los labios de Cas se abrieron bajo los suyos, y su lengua salió en busca de la del rubio. Dean la recibió con entusiasmo, retirándola luego para mordisquear el labio inferior de Cas. Éste pareció más que satisfecho con aquel tratamiento, y aferrando los hombros de Dean, lo atrajo hacia sí, reclamando más.

\- ¿Dean?

Mierda. Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda. Ésa era la voz de su madre.

El aludido se separó bruscamente de su compañero y le plantó con firmeza una mano sobre los labios, que ya se abrían para protestar por la falta de contacto. Luego, abriendo sólo el pedazo de cortina que consideró necesario para que se le viera la cara, trató de aparentar la mayor inocencia posible.

\- Hola, mamá –saludó con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- Estaba dormida, pero te he oído ducharte-. Se fijó en la cantidad de ropa que había en el suelo-. ¿Quién está contigo?

\- Cas –replicó su hijo, tensándose-. No os importa que se quede a dormir, ¿verdad? Está algo enfermo, y como al volver nos hemos caído en el jardín y manchado de barro, pensamos que una ducha...

\- ¿Os habéis caído? –preguntó Mary, alarmada-. Dean, por favor, dime que no habéis tomado drogas.

\- ¡Claro que no! –replicó éste firmemente-. Sólo un poco de cerveza, eso es todo.

Bueno, y vodka, y tequila, y alguna cosilla más, pero todo era alcohol.

Mary bufó.

\- Ya sabía yo que no había que permitir que tu padre te comprara una cerveza cuando cumpliste quince.

Dean estuvo apunto de poner los ojos en blanca; como si hubiera sido su primera cerveza. Sus padres regentaban un bar, por Dios.

\- Bueno, mamá, no te preocupes, estamos bien. Vuelve a la cama.

Ella suspiró.

\- De acuerdo, cariño, pero llama si necesitas algo.

\- Descuida.

Cuando Mary salió e la habitación, su hijo suspiró, aliviado, y se volvió de nuevo hacia Cas. Éste, por su parte, tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre un hombro, y parecía haber reanudado su siesta.

Dean no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa al ver lo dulce que parecía cuando estaba dormido. Era una pena, sin embargo, que no tuviera cuerpo para un poco más de acción; después de aquel beso, al rubio le hubiera gustado repetir la experiencia, la verdad.

Encogiéndose de hombros, apagó el agua y sacudió el brazo de su amigo.

\- Cas –lo llamó-. Vamos, Cas, despierta.

\- Mhm –murmuró éste, abriendo renuente los ojos-. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Tienes que secarte –afirmó Dean, poniéndole en la mano una toalla, y comenzó a aplicar otra sobre su propio cuerpo-. Vamos, tú también.

Por un instante, Castiel contempló la toalla como si se tratara de un objeto de función misteriosa y compleja. Afortunadamente, aún parecía conservar algo de instinto, y pudo comenzar a frotarse con cierta torpeza, pero con bastante eficiencia.

\- Eso es –lo animó Dean-. Mira, voy a ir a mi habitación para buscar ropa, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando termines de secarte, sal de aquí y busca la primera puerta de la derecha.

\- Primera puerta de la derecha –repitió Castiel, con feroz concentración.

\- Exacto-. Dean estuvo a punto de reír. Normalmente, Cas era capaz de recitar de memoria la Declaración de Independencia.

Dado que su amigo parecía ser capaz de coordinar sus movimientos, Dean pasó a su habitación y rebuscó hasta encontrar unos calzoncillos nuevos y una camisata vieja que le pudiera prestar. Mantuvo la puerta entornada y el oído atento, por acaso (en el estado en que se hallaba Cas bien podía confundir derecha con izquierda y terminar aterrizando desnudo y medio mojado entre John y Mary), pero Castiel fue capaz de acertar con la puerta correcta. Suspirando de alivio, Dean le pasó los calzoncillos, que alcanzó a ponerse sin ayuda. El intervalo necesario para que el rubio se girara para alcanzar la camiseta, sin embargo, fue demasiado para el pobre, y el dueño de la cama lo encontró roncando sonoramente sobre ella.

Encogiéndose de hombros, devolvió la camiseta al armario y se puso sus propios calzoncillos, manejando el cuerpo dormido de Cas hasta que ambos reposaron en la cama, cubiertos con la sábana. Dean suspiró, cansado pero satisfecho, y decidió no apagar todavía la luz. No sabía si al día siguiente Castiel recordaría el beso, y caso de que lo recordara, si se lo iba a tomar bien. Al menos podía observarlo y soñar.

Atento como estaba, no se perdió el repentino aleteo de las pestañas de Cas, ni su voz confundida al murmurar:

\- ¿Dean?

\- ¿Sí, Cas? –preguntó inclinándose sobre él.

Su amigo levantó ligeramente la cabeza y entreabrió los ojos, claramente inseguro.

\- ¿Nos hemos besado antes? –preguntó, con el valor de los borrachos.

Dean se pasó la lengua por los labios y dudó un instante, pero decidió ser sincero.

\- Sí, Cas, nos hemos besado.

Una sonrisa somnolienta se extendió por la cara del otro, que dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada.

\- Oh, qué bien –murmuró, todavía sonriendo, antes de volver a quedarse dormido; y al oírlo, Dean sonrió todavía más.


	6. Chapter 6

1973-2002

Era un amor complicado, pero los de leyenda siempre lo son. O, al menos, eso fue lo que se repitieron a sí mismos durante treinta años. La verdad es que nunca supieron cuándo la leyenda había degenerado en farsa.

Algunas parejas se ven separadas por la muerte. Otras, por convencionalismos sociales. En algunos casos, el destino parece conspirar en su contra: sentimientos ajenos, accidentes, guerras. Las hay que se ven afectadas por contrariedades; las hay que se separan por disparidad de caracteres; las más espectaculares caen por ambición, lujuria, ira o traición. Algunas, las más heroicas y afortunadas, sobreviven a los pañales, las facturas, los cumpleaños de los suegros, la crisis de los cuarenta, el mal humor matinal, las canas y las rupturas de cadera, y viven felices hasta que uno de ellos empieza a contar los días que le separarán del otro más allá de la vida.

El caso de John y Mary no se correspondía con ninguno de estos.

Lo tenían todo. Los baches económicos nunca fueron graves. La guerra terminó antes de que comenzaran a salir. Nunca estuvieron enfermos. Criaron hijos sanos y felices que harían que cualquier padre se sintiera orgulloso. Nadie se interpuso entre ellos jamás. Tenían gustos similares, siempre se respetaron el uno al otro, carecían de ambición, y las únicas dos ocasiones en que fueron infieles tuvieron tan espectaculares y desastrosos resultados que no pueden ser consideradas sino como los detonantes de la ruptura, y no como las causas.

Pero algo fallaba. Años más tarde Bobby Singer, borracho y abrazado a su segunda mujer, murmuró somnoliento en la oreja de ésta que era la comunicación: los Winchester nacían con un ladrillo en la boca en el lugar en que debería hallarse la lengua. Fuera o no correcta su teoría, lo cierto es que algo se fue pudriendo lentamente entre John y Mary.

Malentendidos. Críticas. Miradas gélidas. Gritos. Portazos. Dientes apretados. Ausencias. Reproches silenciosos. Sexo de reconciliación. Y vuelta a empezar.

Treinta años. Treinta años, hasta que admitieron finalmente su derrota: por más que quisieran al otro, no eran capaces de procurarle la felicidad. La verdad es que, tal y como se produjo, el divorcio fue sin duda un escándalo, pero en modo alguno una sorpresa.


	7. Chapter 7

1995

-Hola, Castiel.

Sobresaltado, el aludido casi saltó de la silla.

-¿Dean? –preguntó asombrado. Luego miró a su alrededor, nervioso; aquel sector de la biblioteca parecía desierto, pero bajó la voz, por si acaso-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-He venido a verte, por supuesto –replicó, dejando la mochila sobre la mesa y tomando asiento al lado de su amigo.

Éste parpadeó.

-Pero, ¿cómo has logrado que te permitieran entrar en mi colegio?

-Ah, eso-. Dean se rascó la mandíbula-. Salté la valla.

Cas alzó una ceja.

-Así que supongo que para entrar en la biblioteca...

-Me he colado por la ventana, naturalmente –replicó el otro con una amplia sonrisa.

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco.

-A veces me inquieta que tengas este tipo de habilidades tan desarrolladas.

-No te preocupes –replicó Dean riendo en voz baja, al tiempo que le palmeaba la rodilla-. Sólo las uso con buenos fines.

-Y, ¿de qué fines se trataría en este caso?

Dean lo observó un momento, y luego pareció decidirse. Cas observó, fascinado (siempre era fascinante) la transformación de su amigo en peligrosa y elegante ave de presa sexual. Antes de que pudiera parpadear siquiera, la mano de Dean había abandonado su rodilla para trepar, sutil e insinuante, por el muslo de Castiel.

-Ya te lo he dicho. He venido a verte.

-¡Dean!-. Castiel se retorció, alarmado, y volvió a echar una ojeada a la habitación para asegurarse de que continuaban solos-. ¡Podría entrar alguien!

-No lo creo –replicó el rubio, inclinándose hacia él hasta rozarle el cuello con la nariz-. Estamos casi solos en el edificio.

Castiel respiró profundamente. Como no funcionó, respiró de nuevo, y buscó hasta el último resquicio de su fuerza de voluntad.

-Tengo que estudiar, Dean –dijo con firmeza-. Si más tarde me llevas a casa en el coche, podremos tener algo de tiempo para nosotros, pero ahora no puedo complacerte.

El otro chasqueó la lengua y suspiró, pero se separó de él.

.En serio, Cas, eres un empollón –afirmó con más resignación que resentimiento.

-Sabes que quiero ir a Harvard–replicó el otro.

-¿Y qué? Eres rico. No necesitas unas notazas.

-Pero deseo tenerlas-. Castiel empujó la mochila de Dean hacia su propietario-. ¿Por qué no pruebas a estudiar un poco tú también?

El rubio suspiró.

-Eres una mala influencia, ¿sabes? –dijo con reproche.

-Hay un fallo estructural en esa afirmación –opinó Cas con una media sonrisa.

-Lo que tú digas-. Dean lo miró de reojo y abrió su libro-. En fin, tienes suerte de ser un empollón sexy.

-Trabaja y deja trabajar.

-Sí, señor.

Por supuesto, y Castiel debería haberlo sabido, no era propio de Dean rendirse con elegancia: prefería, y con mucho, el juego sucio. Y, puesto que la seducción se le daba bastante mejor (y le gustaba bastante más) que lo fuera que estaba estudiando, no fue sorprendente que pronto volviera a la carga.

De un modo sutil, eso hay que admitirlo. Si al tomar prestado un bolígrafo del estuche de Castiel rozaba la mano de éste, ¿quién se lo podía reprochar? Y, por supuesto, que al abrir las piernas para ponerse cómodo tocara con la rodilla el muslo de Cas podía deberse a la casualidad. Dibujar un CasxDean en el margen de su libreta ya podría ser considerado más provocador, pero fue cuando comenzó a chupar y lamer rítmica y sonoramente el bolígrafo que Castiel le había prestado cuando éste último se rindió. Con un suspiro, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el libro que se hallaba ante él y gimió, frustrado.

-No voy a poder volver a mirar ese bolígrafo sin dejar volar la imaginación.

Dean rió y le acarició cariñosamente el pelo.

-Déjala volar. Es sano.

Cas gruñó.

-Te odio.

-Lo puedo arreglar –afirmó Dean con voz insinuante, al tiempo que se arrimaba de nuevo a su amigo-. Cinco minutos en mis manos y me dirás algo bien distinto.

El castaño alzó un párpado y lo fijó en él, tratando con muy poco éxito de ocultar su interés.

-¿Y qué, exactamente, ofreces hacerme con esas manos?

Castiel descubrió lo que Dean tenía en mente unos treinta segundos más tarde, cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño de la biblioteca se cerró a sus espaldas y la mano del rubio se abrió paso entre capas de ropa hasta quedar enterrada bajo sus calzoncillos.

-¡Dean!

-Shhh-. Le sonrió, travieso-. No querrás que nos oigan, ¿verdad?

Cas sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Podríamos hacer esto en tu coche –murmuró.

-No quiero esperar hasta llegar al coche –replicó Dean con la voz ligeramente entrecortada-. Y si te vieras con ese uniforme de niño pijo tú tampoco querrías esperar. Dios, Cas, me pones a mil.

Castiel contuvo un gemido y se movió contra la mano de Dean, que hacía maravillas entre sus piernas. El rubio rió y se inclinó para darle un beso, un beso sucio y lleno de lengua, saliva y promesas de pecar.

-Más –jadeó Castiel, respirando entrecortadamente.

Dean esbozó una de sus sonrisas torcidas e insinuantes.

-Te haces el estrecho, Cas, pero luego...

-Más –gruñó, tirando de la camisa de Dean para atraerlo hacia sí, y esta vez fue él el que lo hizo callar con un beso.

-Eh, no te engañes –replicó Dean, entre lametones a su cuello-. Me encanta que tengas esa apariencia de niño bueno, y luego seas una fiera para el sexo-. Se separó sólo unos centímetros para mirarlo de arriba abajo, pero Cas protestó por la falta de contacto y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí-. Como ahora –. La voz de Dean había enronquecido; Cas lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en sus pupilas dilatadas-. La camisa a medio desabrochar, la corbata suelta, mi mano en tus pantalones. Y si hago así con la mano... –Cas se retorció ante el cambio de ángulo, como el otro esperaba. A esta alturas ya sabía qué volvía loco a su compañero-. Apuesto a que ahora mismo no te importaría ni que entrara aquí mismo el director del colegio-. Le chupó suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, y luego le susurró al oído-: Joder, Cas, de veras que me encantas.

El castaño soltó un gemido y mordió el cuello del rubio con fuerza.

-No hables tanto –suplicó, jadeando, y tiró de la de su camiseta de su compañero hasta sacársela por la cabeza. Cuando lo logró, se retorció al ver la expresión de Dean. Era una expresión que decía... decía... "vas a pajearte tres semanas seguidas con lo que viene a continuación". O similar.

Como si lo que acababa de suceder en los últimos minutos no hubiera ido directo al cajón mental que Castiel privadamente titulaba "libido desaforada".

Primero lo distrajo con un beso rápido, pero provocador: todo labios, mordisquitos suaves y apenas algo de saliva para ayudar; un beso que lo dejó hambriento de más, y entonces lo sorprendió de nuevo dejándose caer de rodillas.

-Dean, ¿qué...?

-Shhh-. El rubio le soltó el botón del pantalón y le guiñó el ojo-. No quieres que hable tanto, ¿no? Usaré la boca para algo que te guste más.

En descargo de Cas, hay que decir que la mayoría de sangre de su cuerpo no viajaba precisamente hacia sus neuronas, (eso era una realidad biológica), de modo que no es de extrañar que para cuando entendió lo que iba a suceder ya tuviera el pantalón del uniforme por las rodillas.

-Espera, espera –dijo, sin aliento-. ¿De verdad vas a...?

-Ajá-. Dean no le miró a los ojos al responder; parecía tener la mirada y las manos ocupadas en una sola zona. Como si le estuviera tomando medidas, por así decir. Castiel contuvo un escalofrío al darse cuenta de por qué-. No eres tan listo para ser un empollón, ¿no?-. Le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que podía derretir helados, acero de tanques, y hasta el corazón de Cruella de Vil, si se lo proponía-. Pero supongo que sigues siendo mono.

Castiel tenía una respuesta para eso, en el fondo de su alma sabía que tenía una respuesta. Pero lo que fuera que quería haber dicho quedó perdido a continuación: durante un período de tiempo indefinido sólo existió Dean, los labios de Dean, los dientes de Dean, arriba y abajo, calor, saliva. Ah, Dios, estaba casi, y probablemente aquello no era más que una mamada inexperta y chapucera desde el punto de vista técnico, pero tenía diecisiete años, era la primera de su vida, la persona que más quería en este mundo estaba allí, con él, haciéndole aquello, queriéndole con su alma y su cuerpo y su lengua, su lengua ahí, y, ay, Dios...

-Dean –dijo con urgencia-. Dean, ya.

El rubio se puso en pie, pero no se detuvo. Hundió una mano en el pelo de Cas, al tiempo que la otra seguía trabajando entre sus piernas, y comenzó a murmurarle algo al oído, Castiel no sabía bien qué. De golpe todo era blanco, y flotaba; sus rodillas se habían derretido hasta hacer que tuviera que apoyarse en la pared del baño para no caer.

Permaneció así un momento, respirando hondo y tratando de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Porque, desde luego, fuera lo que fuera que esperaba al salir de casa aquella mañana no era recibir sexo oral por primera vez en su existencia.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que el rubio seguía apoyado en su costado, totalmente inmóvil.

-¿Dean? –preguntó, preocupado-. ¿Estás bien?

El aludido murmuró algo incomprensible contra el hombro de Castiel.

-¿Cómo dices?

Dean suspiró.

-Digo que me he corrido en los pantalones sólo de oírte, Cas. Pero si te ríes, te juro que esta mamada será la única de tu vida, porque te la corto.

Castiel no se rió. Le dolían las costillas, le dolía la cara, y su cuerpo emitió una especie de vibración a causa de la hilaridad contenida. Pero no se rió.

En cambio, acarició el labio inferior de Dean con el pulgar despacio, con ternura.

-Espero que no sea la única –admitió-. Pero la próxima vez me gustaría ser yo el que te la hiciera.


	8. Chapter 8

1990

Apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta de la casa, John la empujó contra aquélla y comenzó a besarla.

\- Mhm –respondió Kate, metiendo las manos bajo su camiseta. Dios, estaban heladas, pero no tenía importancia. Lo que importaba era el calor de su cuerpo, los labios de ella contra los suyos, los sonidos que ambos estaban produciendo. John se deshizo de los botones de su blusa, ansioso por descubrirla, y ella le ayudó a sacársela por completo. Metió las manos bajo su sujetador, lo que pareció gustarle, ya que comenzó a tirar del borde de su camiseta con cierta violencia. John retiró las manos y alzó los brazos, quedando descubierto de cintura para arriba. Kate pareció satisfecha y, deslizando los manos hacia abajo, le apretó con fuerza el trasero.

John saltó, sorprendido; aquello era algo que Mary nunca...

No debía pensar en Mary. Ése era el propósito de la noche, ¿verdad? Beber hasta perder el sentido y permitir que aquella rubita le llevara a su casa para hacer... cosas que un hombre casado no haría. Pero un divorciado sí. Y en eso se iba a convertir, al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Eso era lo que Mary quería.

Pero no debía pensar en Mary.

Volvió a besarla con pasión, al tiempo que se deshacía del sujetador, y comenzó a acariciarle los pezones con movimientos circulares. Ella le mordió el labio inferior, gimiendo, y se retorció para guiarlo hacia un sofá. John la dejó ir y observó cómo se despojaba de los pantalones y las bragas, mientras libraba su propia batalla con la hebilla de su cinturón. Cuando logró finalmente abrirla, ella alargó las manos, impaciente, y tiró pantalones y calzoncillos a la vez. Otro movimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado; usualmente, a Mary le gustaba denudarse sin prisa, tomándose su tiempo para...

No debía pensar en Mary. No debía pensar en Mary.

Se dejó caer de rodillas entre los muslos de ella, al tiempo que enterraba la mano en su cabello. Kate se aferró a sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo una vez más; él deslizó los labios hacia el lóbulo de su oreja y ella, excitada, le mordió el cuello. Por algún motivo eso le gustó especialmente, y llevado por un impulso, comenzó a chuparle los pezones, al tiempo que deslizaba la mano entre sus muslos. Kate murmuró algo que sonó como "oh Dios sí" y abrió más las piernas, mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. Uñas largas, de estudiante, no eran las uñas cortas y prácticas de una mujer trabajadora y madre, como...

No debía pensar en Mary, no debía pensar en Mary; porque Mary pronto no sería su mujer, porque...

Kate se retorció de entusiasmo cuando sustituyó los dedos por la boca, y murmuró algo así como le encantaban los tipos con barba; la verdad, a esas alturas él leía más en su cuerpo que en sus palabras. No dejó de encontrar graciosa la idea, sin embargo; si se había dejado crecer la barba era por pura desidia, porque no le apetecía tomarse el esfuerzo de afeitarse. En casa siempre se afeitaba, porque a Mary...

No. Pensar. En. Mary.

John volvió a alzarse y cuando ella abrió todavía más las piernas, expectante, se sumergió en el refugio perfecto, en el acto más proclive al olvido, en el cuerpo de aquella mujer a la que apenas conocía pero a la que necesitaba tanto. Hundió el rostro en su cuello y aspiró el aroma demasiado floral, deslizó las manos por el cuerpo demasiado flaco, besó los labios demasiado llenos, y sintió que se estaba acercando. Y justo entonces, cuando alcanzaba la cima, cuando pensó que podría vaciar por completo su mente y hallar paz de espíritu, justo entonces, pensó de nuevo en Mary.


	9. Chapter 9

1983

A pesar del paso de los años, siempre recordaría al osito. No era su osito de peluche preferido, y desde luego, no lo fue tras aquella noche, en que pasó a asociarlo con uno de los recuerdos más traumáticos de su infancia. Pero cada vez que la escena le venía a la mente, invariablemente sentía la felpa del muñeco contra la mejilla y su peso entre los brazos.

Una noche, tres o cuatro semanas después de cumplir los cinco, Castiel despertó al oír gritos. Preocupado (parecía que los que gritaban eran su padre y su hermano Lucifer, principalmente), se levantó y fue a ver qué pasaba.

Castiel caminó entre las sombras del pasillo, aferrado a su osito, y llegó a la puerta del despacho de su padre. Era evidente que la discusión se estaba desarrollando allí, dado que la luz estaba encendida y los gritos eran perfectamente audibles, pero Castiel no se atrevió a entrar. El despacho de su padre era territorio prohibido para él. Además, seguro que lo mandaban a la cama; ellos creían que era un pequeñajo, como si no hubiera cumplido ya los cinco. Así que se acercó a la ranura que quedaba abierta y espió.

En efecto, la pelea tenía por protagonistas a Lucifer y padre.

\- ¡Sólo porque lo que voy a hacer no es lo que hubieras elegido para mí...! –gritaba en esos momentos Lucifer.

\- ¡No es lo que Dios hubiera elegido para ti! –replicó padre, también a gritos.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes saber lo que querría Dios? ¡Sólo sabes lo que querría la Iglesia!

\- ¡Es lo mismo!

\- No para mí-. Lucifer había bajado la voz, pero no parecía en absoluto más sereno-. No para mí.

Ahora que se fijaba bien, Castiel podía ver que sus otros hermanos también estaban presentes. Michael, Raphael y Zachariah permanecía pegados a la pared, observando en silencio y con rostro impasible el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, pero Gabriel y Balthazar se removían incómodos, mientras que Uriel parecía a punto de estallar, también, y Rachel se apretaba contra el costado de Anne, como buscando consuelo. Castiel no podía culparla; nunca había visto a padre o a Lucifer tan enfadados.

\- Lucifer –lo intentó de nuevo su padre-, procura ser razonable. Eres inteligente; eres, de hecho, tremendamente inteligente. Mucho más de lo que yo nunca seré. Y fue Dios quien te dio esa mente brillante. ¿No crees que deberías devolverle el favor estudiando Teología, como te suplico que hagas, en lugar de venderte a Sus enemigos?

\- Sus enemigos son aquellos que manipulan Su palabra, no los que intentan que el ser humano sepa más sobre sí mismo –contraatacó Lucifer.

Padre tomó aire y lo expulsó sonoramente.

\- No estoy en contra del aprendizaje. Pero, ¿células madre, Lucifer? Eso está fuera del conocimiento humano. Fuera de la voluntad de Dios.

\- Deja de hablar de la voluntad de Dios –dijo su hermano entre dientes-. Es tu voluntad la que estoy desafiando al dejar Teología para estudiar Biología.

\- Ambas –replicó su padre-. Pero si te obstinas en esa decisión, lo harás sin mi ayuda, te lo advierto.

Lucifer se encogió de hombros.

\- Tengo una beca completa. Y no puedes negarme el dinero de mamá.

\- No, no puedo negártelo y no te lo negaré. Pero te niego lo demás-. Su padre se irguió y lo miró fijamente antes de añadir-: Te niego el derecho a llamarte mi hijo, te niego el acceso a esta casa, y te niego todo contacto con tus hermanos. Desde este momento, eres un extraño para nosotros.

Durante un instante, nada se movió en la habitación. Luego, Lucifer dijo con voz estrangulada:

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio.

\- Oh, estoy hablando totalmente en serio –afirmó padre-. Abandona esa idea o abandona a tu familia.

Años después, Castiel comprendió que aquél era el último intento de su padre, que éste nunca había creído que Lucifer, su hijo favorito, los dejaría. Pero se equivocó. Se equivocó de medio a medio.

Orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo como siempre, Lucifer giró sobre sus talones.

\- Iré a hacer las maletas -anunció.

Michael tuvo un gesto convulsivo cuando oyó tal cosa; Cas supuso que aquello sería particularmente difícil para él, ya que estaba muy unido a Lucifer. Por su parte, él mismo no terminaba de procesar la noticia, ¿cómo iba a irse su hermano? ¿Qué quería decir su padre con eso de que no tendría contacto con ellos?

Rachel rompió a llorar.

\- ¡No puedes irte! –chilló, enterrando la cara en el hombro de Anna-. ¡No es justo!

\- Padre, ¿no podrías reconsiderar...?

\- Silencio, Uriel –dijo Michael entre dientes.

Lucifer giró la cabeza bruscamente para mirar a este último, y pareció claramente herido.

\- Me voy –dijo.

\- Michael, échalo –replicó su padre.

Hubo un movimiento indefinido en dirección a la puerta, y Castiel retrocedió rápidamente para esconderse mejor.

\- Niñas, iros a la cama –se oyó a Raphael-. Balthazar y Gabriel, vosotros también deberíais estar acostados.

Por supuesto, ninguno le hizo caso; desde su escondite entre las cortinas, Castiel captó gritos, abrazos, protestas y una larga procesión que seguía a Lucifer en su camino hacia la puerta, conducido por la mano firme de Michael sobre su brazo. Cuando sus hermanos hubieron desaparecido escaleras abajo, Castiel avanzó de puntillas hacia la puerta de estudio y echó un vistazo dentro. Su padre se sentaba tras la mesa, con la cabeza entre las manos, y parecía tan desesperado y roto que estuvo a punto de correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Lucifer se iba. Y, aunque no acaba de entender del todo lo que había sucedido entre su padre y su hermano, de algún modo se dio cuenta de que bien podía irse para siempre.

Corrió escaleras abajo.

\- ¡Lucifer! –chilló cuando éste abría la puerta de casa. El aludido se detuvo.

\- Castiel, ¿qué haces fuera de la...? –comenzó Anna, pero él no la escuchó. Corrió directo hacia Lucifer, esquivó a Michael cuando éste trató de cogerlo, y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano rebelde.

\- No te vayas –le suplicó, apretando la cara contra su hombro-. Por favor, no te vayas. No dejes de ser uno de nosotros.

Lucifer le dio unas palmadas afectuosas en la cabeza y lo depositó sobre el suelo.

\- Quiero ser uno de vosotros, Castiel. Pero sobre todo quiero ser yo mismo.

Paso a paso, su hermano se alejó de ellos, y Castiel lo observó, paso a paso. Con su pijama azul de Superman y aferrado a su osito de peluche, sintiendo cómo la felpa de éste le arañaba la cara y algo para lo que no tenía nombre le rompía el corazón.


	10. Chapter 10

1995

\- Uou-. Dean lanzó un silbido de admiración cuando vio la casa-. No me habías contado que vivías en un maldito palacio.

Cas terminó de abrir la puerta y le miró, confundido.

\- No es un palacio –replicó-. Sólo es una casa; aunque debo admitir que es sin duda grande.

El otro se le quedó mirando, incrédulo.

\- Maldito ricachón –suspiró sin resentimiento-. Ahora me dirás que es normal encontrarse candelabros de oro como estos nada más entrar en una casa, ¿verdad?

\- Mhm-. Cas los observó con aspecto crítico-. Confío en que no. Personalmente, los encuentro bastante antiestéticos.

\- Que los encuentras bastante… -. Dean no pudo menos que soltar una carcajada ante tal respuesta-. Bueno, Cas, ahí tienes por qué tus amigos de clase no te invitan a sus fiestas.

\- ¿Porque no me gustan sus candelabros? –preguntó Catiel frunciendo el ceño.

Dean sacudió la cabeza.

\- Tío, eres un caso perdido. En fin, enséñame tu cuarto.

El otro todavía parecía rumiar el asunto de los candelabros, pero decidió dejarlo estar y obedecer.

\- Sígueme –indicó subiendo la escalera.

\- Seguiría a esa preciosidad de trasero donde fuera, no te preocupes –bromeó Dean. Cas le lanzó una mirada que pretendía ser de reproche, pero era casi juguetona-. ¿Aquí? –preguntó el rubio al ver que se detenía ante una puerta.

\- Sí, así es-. Cas giró el pomo y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar-. Bueno… ¿qué te parece?

\- Mhm-. Dean la observó con atención, y luego se giró hacia Castiel-. Eres el noveno hijo, ¿verdad?

\- Sabes que sí –dijo Cas, confuso-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque, claramente, a tus padres se les había acabado el dinero cuando te pusieron la habitación. Cas, tío, esto es la celda de un monje.

\- Y ahora, ¿quién hace comentarios sobre la decoración? –contraatacó el castaño.

Dean sacudió la cabeza.

\- Está bien, está bien. Pero no hay más que libros, un escritorio y una cama. ¿No podías al menos colgar un poster?

\- Se me informó de que era idolatría sin sentido –replicó el otro.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Dean saltó sobre la cama e hizo un gesto a Cas para que se sentara a su lado.

\- Bueno, vamos a lo importante. ¿Me confirmas que estamos solos? ¿Total y completamente solos?

Castiel asintió, al tiempo que se le unía en el lecho.

\- Mis hermanos menores están en la universidad; los mayores, en una conferencia celebrada en Berlín. Y he dado vacaciones a los criados para todo el fin de semana. De modo que sí, estamos solos.

\- Magnífico-. Dean se rascó la barba-. Pasemos al siguiente punto, pues. ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene la casa?

El otro lo miró fijamente, atónito.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

\- Compláceme.

Cas reflexionó un instante.

\- Déjame pensar… en la planta baja están el comedor, la cocina, dos baños y dos despachos, además del recibidor. Luego vienen las habitaciones de mis hermanos y la mía, que en total hacen nueve; a eso hay que sumar cuatro baños más y una sala de lectura. Y en la última planta está la habitación de mis padres, que cuenta con un baño propio. De modo que… veintitrés. ¿Por qué era tan importante? –añadió con curiosidad.

\- Oh, por nada –dijo Dean, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego esbozó una de sus sonrisas más torcidas y sucias-. Salvo porque pretendo hacer que te corras en todas y cada una de ellas.

Cas alzó una ceja.

\- ¿En menos cuarenta y ocho horas? No se imposible, desde luego, pero debo decir que lo considero altamente improbable.

\- Bah-. Dean se deslizó hasta quedar tumbado en la cama, con las manos bajo la nuca-. No te preocupes, compensaré el cansancio con imaginación.

\- ¿Ah, sí?-. Cas también se tumbó, pero boca abajo, y se apoyó en los codos para poder ver la cara del rubio-. ¿Qué piensas hacer para provocar mi lujuria en… no sé, la cocina?

Dean cerró los ojos.

\- Es facilísimo. Cocinaré vestido sólo con el delantal.

\- Oh.

El más joven abrió un ojo y volvió a sonreír.

\- "Oh" en tu caso significa "acabo de empalmarme tanto que mi polla atraviesa el cochón", ¿verdad?

Cas carraspeó y eludió prudentemente la pregunta.

\- Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto porno has visto para tener ideas como la del delantal?

\- No tanto como pudiera parecer. Es casi todo natural. Y práctica, claro.

\- Ya-. Cas hizo una pausa y se reacomodó sobre un codo-. Oye, Dean…

\- ¿Mm?

El castaño se lamió los labios y desvió la mirada.

\- No, nada.

Dean frunció el ceño y sentó.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Cas?

\- No es… no importa.

\- Cas, suéltalo ya, ¿quieres?

\- Bueno, es acerca de… esa experiencia tuya.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- Pues… me gustaría saber si se ha visto… incrementada, digamos, en las últimas semanas.

Dean alzó la ceja.

\- Bueno, claro-. Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo-. He aprendido a chupársela a un tío, por ejemplo.

\- Ya, pero no me refería a eso-. Castiel aspiró aire y luego soltó a toda velocidad-: Loquetestoypreguntandoesihas mantenidorelacionesexualesco nalguienmás.

Por un largo, muy largo instante, Dean se limitó a mirarlo en silencio. Luego, las carcajadas lo hicieron tumbarse de nuevo en la cama.

De entre todas las reacciones que Castiel podía haber esperado a su pregunta, definitivamente aquélla no era una con la que contara.

\- ¿Te importaría informarme de qué resulta tan hilarante? –preguntó con cierta frialdad.

\- Ay, Cas-. Dean había llegado a llorar de la risa; se limpió las lágrimas con una mano-. Me vas a matar.

Todavía sufriendo esporádicas sacudidas a causa de las carcajadas contenidas, Dean rodó hasta quedar sobre Castiel.

\- Así que, ¿piensas que estoy liándome con más gente, además de contigo? –preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

\- Bueno…-. Cas tragó salida-. Tú siempre has tenido una… llamémoslo altamente activa vida sexual. Y te encantas las mujeres, eso es un hecho. Sólo me estaba preguntado si, dado que nunca hemos llegado a definir la clase de relación en que nos hallamos envueltos, y puesto que conmigo no has pasado del sexo oral, pues…

\- Cas- lo cortó Dean-. Te voy a decir la verdad: no sé si sentirme halagado.

\- ¿Halagado?-. Cas frunció el ceño con desconcierto-. ¿Por qué?

El otro esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Porque creas que aún tengo ánimos para ir detrás de otra gente. ¡Pero si normalmente me arrancas la ropa en cuanto empiezo a besarte! Tú me escurres como una esponja, Cas, con toda es necesidad hambrienta que tienes. Pides más, y más, y me encanta dártelo. ¿Acaso no te acabo de prometer veintitrés orgasmos en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas?

No llegó a cumplir su promesa. Pero, desde luego, durante el resto de su vida Castiel no podría volver a ver un delantal sin sonrojarse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En realidad, según lo que dice un vecino de Lawrence en el capítulo de 1973 el padre de John debía de seguir vivo por esas fechas. Sin embargo, para cuando me di cuenta de eso yo ya había escrito la primera parte de este fic, de modo que seguí con mi planteamiento original.

1970-1971

Al principio, nadie creyó con seriedad que Azazel Hell o John Winchester pudieran llegar a tener nada con Mary Campbell. Si a cualquier vecino de Lawrence le hubieran dicho que, en el futuro, ella llegaría ser pareja no de uno, sino de los dos, sin duda se habría reído, incrédulo.

Todo comenzó con el concesionario. Bueno, estrictamente, comenzó mucho, mucho antes; los lugareños podían rememorar, sin gran esfuerzo, aproximadamente cien años de forcejeos entre Winchesters y Hells, y eso que Lawrence tan sólo tenía siglo y medio de existencia a sus espaldas. Aquella lucha era parte del patrimonio cultural de la ciudad, por así decir, y era tan constante y tan dada por sentado como que el Crossroads abriría a la mañana siguiente, situado como siempre en aquel punto en que, ciento cincuenta años atrás, se cruzaban las dos primeras calles del pueblo.

Pero esas historias quedaban muy lejos. A efectos prácticos, la verdad es que aquello comenzó con el concesionario.

Todo el mundo conocía aquella anécdota, por supuesto, el capítulo más reciente del épico duelo Hell-Winchester: el concesionario del cabeza de familia de los primeros había arruinado el pequeño taller del de los segundos (obviamente, la elección de inversión por parte del señor Hell no fue ni mucho menos casual). Que el señor Winchester enfermara del disgusto dio un toque dramático al asunto, pero en general no cambió demasiado las cosas. En cada generación había ganadores y vencidos, y el pueblo, sin duda, continuaría con su existencia el margen de sus particulares luchas clánicas.

John Winchester, sin embargo, tenía una perspectiva bastante más cercana y subjetiva del asunto aquel diciembre de 1970. Después de todo, era su padre el que moría.

Por eso todo vecino del pueblo, por neutral que fuera, no pudo menos que aplaudir con entusiasmo cuando le levantó la novia a Azazel Hell. Siendo sinceros, éste tampoco se hallaba en el mejor momento con su pareja: la ruptura parecía inminente. Pero aun así, John Winchester demostró que un tipo pobre con sentido del humor, aspecto atractivo y cierta inventiva podía ganar su pequeña batalla amorosa contra el hijo del rico de Lawrence. Se asemejaba a la justicia.

Claro que la victoria le duró poco: por un lado, a John nunca se había ocurrido la posibilidad de tener novia formalmente, y tampoco lo pretendía en aquella ocasión. De modo que la chica, despechada, volvió con Azazel cuando este le pidió perdón por su actitud anterior, regalándole de paso, como quién no quiere la cosa, un flamante coche nuevo. Sí, un coche; precisamente, salido del mismo concesionario que su padre acababa de abrir, para ser exactos. Aunque tampoco el heredero de los Hell tenía intención de conservarla, sobre todo tras comprobar que Winchester había aprovechado activamente el intervalo, por lo que a nadie le extrañó que, dos meses más tarde, Elizabeth Runnings cogiera el mismo vehículo que le había regalado uno de sus exnovios y se largara del pueblo lanzado improperios tanto contra éste como contra el otro. Pero eso es otro asunto y excede los límites del relato; además, es posible enterarse de su desarrollo en cualquier bar de Lawrence (exceptuando, como es lógico, el Crossroads).

En fin, lo que importa es que Azazel y John estaba ahora de nuevo solteros, pero además con motivos de rencor añadidos, recientes y personales. Las cosas parecieron calmarse un poco, pero medio año más tarde, el heredero de los Hell cometió la imprudencia de comentar que Mary Campbell, de la cual se había hecho recientemente amigo, era con diferencia la chica más guapa e inteligente del pueblo. Lo cual, por supuesto, bastó para que esa misma noche John jurara ante sus amigos que Azazel no llegaría a tocarla.

Y todo el pueblo se rió de ambos, porque Mary, que no tenía la más mínima intención de quedar atrapada en aquella lucha sin cuartel, preparó su mochila con chapas de los Beatles, montó en su bicicleta azul cobalto y aprovechó el verano para ir a visitar a una tía lejana, frustrando así las esperanzas de ambos. Cuando regresó, Azazel ya estaba en la universidad, y John en el ejército, de modo que los habitantes de Lawrence sacudieron la cabeza y concluyeron que aquél asunto estaba sellado: Mary Campbell no se liaría con ninguno de aquellos dos.

O eso creían.


	12. Chapter 12

1995

\- ¿Te importa esperarme aquí? –preguntó Dean, al tiempo que apagaba el motor.

Castiel sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, por supuesto que no. Admito que te aguardaré con impaciencia, pero aún no enloquezco a causa tus ausencias –añadió con una sonrisa.

\- Mmhm-. Dean correspondió a la sonrisa y efectuó un rápido y discreto buceo a lo largo del muslo y la entrepierna de Castiel-. Voy a tener que ponerle remedio a eso.

Cas alzó una ceja.

\- En tal caso, permíteme recordarte que cuanto antes vayas a poner gasolina, antes podremos buscar un lugar apartado donde trates hacerte imprescindible para mi cordura.

La mirada de Dean aleteó un instante sobre los labios de su compañero, como cuestionándose si podía realmente esperar hasta después de ir a por la gasolina. Pero luego alzó de nuevo la cabeza, tomando nota de los peatones, los trabajadores de la gasolinera y los conductores que pasaban. Con un suspiro, se separó de Cas y abrió la puerta.

\- Pórtate bien mientras no estoy.

Cas puso los ojos en blanco y se arrellanó en el asiento. Dios, ojalá Dean se diera prisa, porque a pesar de lo que acaba de decir, lo cierto es que sentía que podía enloquecer de lujuria contenida si tardaba mucho en regresar. Hacía semanas que no tenían la oportunidad de pasar un rato juntos y a solas.

Por otro lado, ¿acaso no podía ser considerado una locura lo que había hecho hoy? Dean lo estaba esperando a la salida de clase para invitarlo a subir a su coche, y él había aceptado sin un instante de duda, aunque sabía perfectamente los rumores que desencadenaría su acción, las preguntas sin fin que le serían dirigidas al día siguiente. Cuando abrió la puerta del Impala, a su alrededor se escuchó un perceptible siseo que fluctuaba entre la excitación y el asombro: de modo que el menor de los Novak, el empollón rarito de Castiel, realmente era amigo de ese chaval con pinta de gamberro… ¿le estaría pasando drogas? Claro que, ¿Novak sabía siquiera lo que eran las drogas? Pero le daba igual. Cuando se trataba de Dean, la verdad era que prácticamente todo le daba igual.

\- ¿Castiel?

Decir que se sobresaltó era quedarse muy, muy corto. A decir verdad, dio tal salto en su asiento que se lastimó la rodilla contra la guantera del coche. Ignoró el dolor, ignoró el modo en que su corazón se había desbocado, y miró por la ventana. No podía ser, era imposible, era…

\- Lucifer –dijo con la boca seca.

\- Castiel-. Su hermano le observó con atención-. No estaba seguro de que fueras tú. Has… has crecido.

\- Soy yo-. No era lo más inteligente que podía decir, desde luego, pero no se sentía particularmente lúcido. Que Lucifer estuviera allí parecía producto de alguna alucinación. ¿No se habría dormido mientras esperaba a Dean? La mente de Castiel descartó rápidamente tal hipótesis, porque el dolor en la rodilla estaba retornado con ímpetu ahora que el susto inicial había pasado. Pero la presencia de Lucifer era un concepto que no lograba unir al de la realidad. Era simplemente inconcebible tenerlo ante sus ojos.

Lucifer era una sombra del pasado. Era un fantasma que enrarecía las relaciones de su familia. Estaba presente en las conversaciones y en los silencios. Era el elemento subyacente en cada confrontación. Y, sobre todo, era la causa de que padre se hubiera convertido en un ser solitario y encerrado en sí mismo, a quien dejó de importarle todo, hasta que un día desapareció.

O eso decían sus hermanos.

\- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó finalmente.

Lucifer se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y desvió la mirada.

\- He vuelto para quedarme.

Castiel se quedó boquiabierto.

\- ¿Para quedarte?

Su hermano se encogió de hombros, todavía con la vista fija en un cartel que prometía en la lejanía dientes deslumbrantes.

\- Oí decir que padre había desaparecido. Pensé que sería un buen momento para volver a casa.

\- Quieres decir, ¿con nosotros?

\- Sí, así es-. Lo miró con curiosidad-. Es mi derecho, ¿no te parece?

Castiel deseó tener una respuesta para esa pregunta.

\- Eh, ¿necesitas algo, amigo?

Dean, al rescate. De acuerdo, no era realmente el mejor momento para notarlo, pero por Dios, cuando el rubio sacaba a relucir ese tono bajo y agresivo, a Cas se le descontrolaban las hormonas.

\- Está bien, Dean –dijo rápidamente-. No pasa nada.

\- ¿Seguro? –preguntó el rubio mirando con desconfianza a Lucifer.

\- Sí, no te preocupes-. Castiel se giró hacia su hermano-. Esto… yo…

Lucifer sacudió la cabeza.

\- Ve con tu amigo, Castiel. Al fin y al cabo, nos veremos pronto.

Pronto. Oh, Dios, ojalá no fuera verdad, porque la sola perspectiva era… aterradora. Simplemente aterradora.

\- ¿Cas? -. Dean se había metido dentro del coche y le miraba preocupado-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien –replicó mientras miraba a Lucifer montar en su coche-. Creo.

\- ¿Crees?-. Su amigo se acercó más y le puso la mano en el hombro-. Cas, ¿quién demonios era ese tipo?

El castaño respiró profundamente.

\- Era mi hermano. Lucifer.

\- ¿Lucifer? ¿El que se fue de casa tras discutir con tu padre?

\- Sí, así es. Y ahora quiere volver-. La idea todavía lo hacía marearse.

\- ¿Volver con vosotros? Bueno, eso no será tan malo, ¿no?

Por un instante, Castiel se limito a mirarle en silencio. Luego soltó una carcajada que sólo podía ser descrita como histérica.

\- Oh, Dean, si conocieras a mis hermanos. ¿No ser tan malo? Que Lucifer retorne a casa… es el Apocalipsis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apuesto a que eso no os lo esperabais, ¿eh? ^^


	13. Chapter 13

2001  
Por enésima vez desde que había cruzado la puerta, Sam se preguntó qué estarían haciendo allí. Él, después de todo, tenía buenas razones para estar en casa del padre de su novia, pero, ¿por qué habría convocado éste a los demás?   
A todos los conocía bien, por supuesto. Andy era amigo suyo desde la infancia: había compartido con él mil recuerdos, desde meriendas con Nutella hasta porros furtivos que había que ocultar de su celoso gemelo y el instinto protector de Dean. A Ava la conocía menos, pero hasta donde llegaba su conocimiento era una chica estupenda, y por Jake sentía un saludable respeto, después de haber estado junto a él durante años en un equipo de futbito y sabiendo cómo se esforzaba por mantener a flote a su familia. Por su parte, Lily y Max habían sido compañeros suyos de guardería, por lo que podía recordar, pero hacía tiempo que no trataba con ellos personalmente, ya que habían estudiado en el Saint Eustace, en lugar de en el instituto.  
Azazel carraspeó, cortando con ello las reflexiones de Sam, y éste se inclinó hacia delante, intrigando por lo que tuviera que decir.  
\- Os estaréis preguntado, sin duda, por qué os he convocado –comenzó-. ¿Qué puede haberme llevado a reuniros? Algunos de vosotros os conoceréis, desde luego. Otros no sabréis más que el nombre de los que se sientan en esta sala. Pero todos tenéis dos características en común. ¿Queréis adivinar?  
Una, desde luego, era fácil.  
\- La edad –aventuró Sam.  
\- Exacto –. Azazel le dirigió una sonrisa de afecto-. Todos nacidos en 1983, y por tanto, en el último año de la secundaria. A punto de entrar en la Universidad. Y es aquí donde entra en juego la segunda característica que compartís.  
Azazel hizo una pausa y les miró, uno por uno.  
\- Vuestras aficiones difieren. El estado económico de vuestras familias es diverso, también. Ni siquiera vuestra personalidad alberga parecidos. Pero todos vosotros tenéis algo en común, y os voy a decir qué es. Sois, sin lugar a dudas, los muchachos más inteligentes de vuestra generación.  
El silencio se había hecho ahora más pesado, más denso. Mucho, mucho más cargado de interés.  
\- ¿Captáis hacia dónde voy? Todos vosotros brillaréis en la Universidad. Medicina, Ingeniería, Psicología, Derecho: no importa el ámbito que escojáis, sé que destacaréis en él. Y dentro de diez años estaréis en una posición privilegiada gracias a vuestro intelecto.  
Dejó que aquella información calara un instante antes de continuar.  
\- Naturalmente… eso depende de si podéis acceder a la Universidad correcta; no todas os abrirán las puertas del mismo modo. Pero por eso no os preocupéis. Porque es precisamente lo que os ofrezco. El dinero necesario para acceder a ellas.  
Joder. Eso sí que no se lo esperaban. Para nada. Sam miró las caras de sus compañeros y en todas leyó lo mismo: absoluto desconcierto, duda, y algo muy, muy parecido a la esperanza.  
Con una notable excepción: Andy, que fue el primero en reaccionar.  
\- Bueno, por mí no se preocupe –replicó con desinterés-. No tengo intención de ir a la Universidad.  
Azazel pareció sorprendido.  
\- ¿Estás seguro?  
\- Absolutamente. Demasiadas complicaciones.  
Su interlocutor alzó una ceja.  
\- Creo que llegarás a arrepentirte. Pero es tu elección, por supuesto.  
Andy se encogió de hombros.  
\- Bien, pues ya he escogido.  
\- De acuerdo-. Azazel le dirigió una mirada ligeramente despectiva y se recostó en su asiento-. ¿Qué decís los demás?  
Tras una cierta vacilación, Jake se armó de valor para preguntar.  
\- Creo… creo que necesitamos saber un poco más acerca de las condiciones del trato –aventuró con cautela.  
\- Por supuesto-. El dueño de la casa asintió-. Se trata de algo muy sencillo. Yo os doy el dinero que necesitaréis para ingresar en las mejores universidades del país, y algo más para cubrir los gastos adicionales que pudierais tener. A cambio, dentro de unos diez años, cuando estéis ya en los puestos de poder que vuestra inteligencia os proporcionará… quiero agradecimiento. Nada serio; tan sólo un par de favores o comentarios dejados caer en el oído adecuado. No os comprometerá, y es todo el pago que pido.  
No parecía mucho. O eso querían creer.  
Sam volvió a pasear la mirada por los rostros de los presentes. Los conocía, más o menos dependiendo del caso, pero los conocía. Podía imaginar cuál sería su respuesta.  
Andy había dejado las cosas muy claras, pero no creía que el resto fueran a arrojar una negativa tan tajante a la cara de Azazel. Lily y Max tenían más dinero que el resto; no es que fueran ricos precisamente, pero estaban en una situación más desahogada, por lo que podían permitirse dudar. En lo que se refería a Jake y Ava… bueno, Sam estaba seguro de que, más tarde o más temprano, aceptarían la propuesta de su anfitrión. La familia de Jake estaba teniendo serios problemas desde que murió su padre; el menor de los Winchester había oído incluso decir que Jake se estaba planteando unirse al ejército para proveer a los suyos de sustento y a la vez tener la posibilidad de estudiar algún día en la universidad. El trato de Azazel debía de parecerle por fuerza más atractivo.  
En cuanto a Ava, no le gustaba la idea de deberle nada a alguien, eso podía verlo, pero probablemente acabaría aceptando, también. Ava era hija de un ama de casa, nieta de un ama de casa y bisnieta de un ama de casa, todas frustradas por su falta de vida profesional y su dependencia económica. Ava, por lo que él sabía, tenía novio, pero terminar igual que las mujeres de su familia sería lo último que ella querría.   
Y sólo quedaba Sam.  
\- No tenéis que darme una respuesta ahora, por supuesto –dijo Azazel con voz suave-. Entiendo que esto es un anuncio inesperado, y además, tendréis que hablarlo con vuestras familias. No tengáis prisa; pensadlo bien. Pero sed conscientes de que es una gran oportunidad. Una que os merecéis, y que otros no os van a dar.  
Podía ser cierto. Probablemente lo era. Pero Sam sabía lo que iba a suceder en su casa en el momento en que nombrara el trato que Azazel Hell les proponía, y no le seducía demasiado la perspectiva.  
No le seducía ni lo más mínimo.


End file.
